The Pilots
Many of the bio's listed on this page were written by different authors and may vary drastically in content, quality, and truthfulness. GM's are free to use any of the listed pilots for inspiration or their own setting should they so desire, however they are not regarded in the same canon as the main setting. Use them at your own will. Please read the Power Armour CYOA Wiki Standards Guide before you begin to create your pilot page. About the Pilots Pilots are the the people under the suit, and are spread out all over the globe, connected only by a somewhat common origin. While quite a few desire to remain unknown, a sizable minority enjoy the spotlight and embrace being what amounts to a celebrity. Celebrity Pilots Some notable pilots have a dedicated following, and usually work by themselves as opposed for a government or group, though one or two are known leaders of organizations. The Anarchist The Anarchist is the leader of the Vox Populi, identified as a terrorist group by most governments, probably because their end goal is to destroy those they deem to be corrupt and replace them with their own order. The Anarchist was originally considered a bit of a rebel anyway, and with the suit that has only come out more. He desires more than anything seeing the end of the current governments, claiming that they are all 'inefficient pieces of shit' that should only be replaced. The Cardinal Leader of the faction known as the Crusaders, he has much of the same desires of The Anarchist in rebuilding the world, but desires to do that through non-violent means as opposed to declaring war. Being originally a member of the Peace Corps, he took on the armor and declared that he would lead everyone towards a better future. Lots of humanitarian aid organizations love him, and he's the poster boy for most 'Save the World' efforts. The Cleric Leader of the hunters, he is feared as well as loved. Feared by those who oppose or challenge him, as he shows them the wrath of a man who has lost everything he loved. Loved or respected by his followers, as he guides them into the future. His family was killed when he was attacked in his home by fellow suit owners when they learned he possessed a unique suit called "The Great Armaments". Active Pilots Abyss -Copper Knight -Everfree -Mr Vodka -Revenant -Trapper Brinkers -ALT-1NE5 -Mountain The Crusaders -Eyes -Juggernaut Alpha -Kepler Eureka -Leviathan -Temple Wing Desperado Enforcement -STHA-001 Storm Vanguard Elforce Alpha -Aurora Angel -BrutalKitty -Kamala -Lueur -Mellori -RustBucket -Silver Knight -Sir Maphe -Trap -Yue -Eoria Bello Fiore Empyrean Knights -Einherjar -Raphus Cucullatus -Shock -Strato The First Sons -Big Ben -Fair play -Imp -NK hazard -Sentinel -Smilodon -Thatcher Hunters -HLRA-001 "Armageddon" -Bliss -LST-001 "Clairvoyance" -MRCC-001 "Eradicator" Outer Haven -Dynamo -Ezekiel -Swarm -Weal The Pack No affliated suits Purifiers No affliated suits Safety Net -Gáe Bulg -Midwest Hospitality -Mr Engie -Ryujin -Svyatogor -Wolfrie Suit Cult No affliated suits Thunderbird Mail Service -5treakin5entinel -Euler -ManValkyrie -Papa Wolf -STHA-001 Storm Vanguard -The Whale UNISSO -Stas & Evangelyne Volitant Hospitium -Red Barron -Slater Vox Populi -Adstatus -HAMS-1107 "Yorrick" -Storm Caller Freelance -Aquario -Arsenic -Cipher -Durr -Gideon020 -Golgotha -Hammer -ISDC-01 "Silver Wind" -Itsy Bitsy -ISDC-02 "Halcyon" -Kai -Knife head -Liger Four -Ouroboros -Patriot -Phosphorus -Samore -Shelled Ajulind -Strider Watcher -Templar -The Neanderthal -Trepanger -Silver Tiger -Hippogriff Category:Pilots -Raiu -The PredatorCategory:Non-canon Category:PACYOA: AD